


Paperwork

by CheyanneChika



Series: A Distressed Wrangler's Unrelated Drabbles [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Deliberate Badfic, Ficlet, Gen, Ligur's Pet Human (Good Omens), Paperwork, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Things are very dull when Crowley's not around to shake things up.





	Paperwork

“LIGUR!” Beelzebub’s buzzing voice echoed from her office through the halls of the damned. 

Ligur appeared from whatever he’d been doing. “Yes?” he asked.

“Would you mind separating from your pet.”

“Why?”

“Because Dagon didn’t shove her paperwork far enough into slot and we cannot reach it.”

“Again?” When Beelzebub didn’t answer, he continued, “Can’t she just redo the paperwork?”

“I don’t want to!” Dagon snapped, appearing from the shadows. “Just get it.” She pointed to the row of cubbies kept for paperwork and mail. Cubby being a loose term for ten cylindrical holes punched through a five-foot-deep stone wall. The Fallen could send in work without entering the office, provided they could push it far enough.

Ligur sighed approached the cubbies. He then raised his human’s arms and lifted himself from the dead man’s head. The man swayed dully as his eyes turned brown and lifeless the moment he set Ligur down. Ligur retrieved the papers in his sticky mouth, hating the grimy taste of dead trees that had been dead long before and now had an additional level of grime. This what he had a human before, so he didn’t have to touch these things.

He pulled them to the front of the cubby and glared at Dagon until she put him back on his human’s head and grabbed her paperwork. “May I go now?” he asked.

Beelzebub nodded imperiously. He stomped out. Then had to stomp back because he had paperwork of his own to file. Then he stomped away again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible; I may write more of these..."Things to do in Hell when Crowley's not causing trouble". Kudos to you for reading to this point.


End file.
